1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an agent apparatus and method for use in a wireless terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for implementing an agent function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless terminal means a portable device carried by a user, and its representative device is a wireless phone. The wireless phone can serve various supplementary functions as well as a basic phone function. Wireless phones with the supplementary functions may be a camcorder phone with a camera, a television (TV) phone through which TV can be watched, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3) through which an MP3 music file can be listened to, and so on. That is, it is a trend that products with supplementary functions capable of processing multimedia data are widely used as the current wireless phones.
The wireless terminals capable of processing the multimedia data conventionally include a liquid crystal display (LCD), and various display methods for displaying the multimedia data are being developed. The wireless terminals are being developed such that various types of user data can be displayed. Currently, user data displayed in the wireless terminals are generally configured by visual image data such as photo data, character images, animations, and so on. Avatar image data is included in the user data, and wireless terminals using the avatar image data are being developed.